Hermosa de rostro cortado
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Encontró a su marido recostado en la cama, comiendo como un cerdo y mirando televisión. Tomó unas tijeras de costura y desfiguró el rostro de su esposo justo como él lo había hecho con ella. Luego de que su labor con la cara de él estuvo lista, lo asesinó. Mei tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro cortado. Nunca se cansaría de hacer eso.


_**Disclaimer:** La verdad este fic no tiene nada del mundo de Supernatural, pero lo tengo que poner o sino no entra en el reto XD_

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa del Reto <strong>"Leyendas Urbanas"<strong> del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers__"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermosa de rostro cortado<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>Mei era una mujer hermosa. Tenía largos cabellos, oscuros y lacios. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana oscuro y tenía unas largas pestañas que se curvaban en la punta. Tenía una nariz respingada y los labios carnosos. Su cuerpo era esbelto y poseía tenía una figura delicada que más de alguna mujer envidiaba. En fin, ella era bellísima.<p>

Ella estaba casada con un samurái. Su marido era un hombre celoso que constantemente la estaba vigilando para ver si no lo engañaba. A los pretendientes de Mei no les importaba que ella estuviera casada, es más, parecía gustarles que Mei fuera una mujer prohibida para ellos. Ella no se quejaba de las atenciones que recibía de los demás hombres. Le encantaba ver la cara que ponían cuando ella pasaba por su lado, batía las pestañas o les dirigía miradas coquetas.

Un día su marido la descubrió infraganti. Se había escabullido a la mitad de la noche para ir a ver a su nuevo amante. Un hombre joven y apuesto, con mucho dinero. Su marido escuchó como se deslizaba de la cama y salía de la casa. La siguió desde lejos para ver a donde se dirigía. Vio cómo, en un callejón, se encontró con el otro hombre. Cuando ambos se besaron, un ataque de celos invadió su cuerpo. El pánico se apoderó de Mei unos segundos cuando vio a su esposo venir hacia ellos. Logró serenarse rápidamente. Su marido nunca le haría nada, era muy hermosa y lo podría engañar fácilmente.

—Amor —empezó a decir. De sus lindos ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y sus delicadas manos empezaron a temblar—. Él —dijo indicando al sujeto que seguía ahí, mirando estático al esposo de su amante— me ha estado siguiendo desde hace días. Dijo que si… —más lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro— dijo que si no hacía lo que él quisiera me haría daño. ¡Tienes que creerme! —gritó—. ¡Él me amenazó!¡Yo te amo a ti!

El pobre hombre en vez de reaccionar y desmentirla, se quedó mirando a Mei embobado. Se veía tan frágil que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y consolarla. Aunque el supiera que todo era mentira. El marido, en cambio, estaba implacable.

—Vamos a casa —dijo en un tono de voz que no admitía quejas. Mei agachó la cabeza y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

Cuando llegaran a la casa, podría convencerlo fácilmente. Seguiría llorando y luego lo besaría, lo llevaría a la cama y tendría relaciones con él. No había forma de que el plan saliera mal, después de todo ¿qué hombre se podría resistir a sus encantos?

—Cariño… —Mei se acercó a su pecho y rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Lo iba a besar cuando él la alejó de un tirón. Después de que se levantó del suelo (había empleado mucha fuerza en ese empujón), él la abofeteó.

—Puta —escupió a sus pies. Mei se quedó en blanco, con una mano en su mejilla que aún seguía caliente por el golpe.

Fue al lugar en donde guardaba su espada de samurái. Mei se levantó del piso inmediatamente. ¿Él no la iba a matar, cierto? Quizás solo la quería asustar. Después de un día o dos se olvidaría de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora, después de asustarla, se iría a emborrachar y la dejaría encerrada en casa. Todo estaría bien. Él no le haría daño.

¿O sí?

Cuando volvió con espada en mano, ella estaba aterrada. Lloraba, ahora sí eran lágrimas de verdad. Tenía un brillo malvado en los ojos, como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de él.

—¿Piensas que eres hermosa? —le preguntó, desenvainado la espada con extrema delicadeza.

—Cielo, yo… —Mei se sentó en el sillón, si permanecía de pie, caería.

Su marido se sentó a horcajadas arriba de ella. Mei pataleaba y gritaba. Lo golpeaba con sus frágiles manos en el pecho. Paró de golpearlo cuando él tomó sus muñecas, las apretó tan fuerte que pronto en su blanca piel como la nieve quedaron marcadas las manos de su esposo.

—Detente, por favor —suplicó. Él tomó la espada y la puso en la boca de Mei—. ¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó desesperada aunque no lo estuviera. Sintió un sabor metálico en los labios. Se había cortado la boca.

—Con lo que sé, puede ser de cualquiera —apretó más la espada contra su boca y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella. Mei trataba de zafarse de su alcance, pero cada vez que se movía, más se cortaba.

Para cuando había acabado, su rostro ya no era hermoso. Tenía un gran corte de oreja a oreja. El rostro lo tenía lleno de sangre, ahora seca. La espada de samurái que tenía clavada en el estómago había atravesado todo; carne y hueso. Quizás eso, con la pérdida de sangre, la había matado. O, tal vez, la pérdida de su hermosura había finalmente acabado con ella. Porque, ¿para qué vivir si ya no era hermosa?

* * *

><p>Una mujer vagaba por las calles desiertas en la penumbra de la noche. Llevaba una máscara quirúrgica que cubría su boca y la mitad de su rostro. Era común que la gente llevara de esas máscaras para evitar contraer enfermedades, así que a nadie le resultaba extraño que una mujer llevara una. Caminando se encontró con un joven, este pasó por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la miraba. La mujer volteó y comenzó a seguirlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, le tocó el hombro para que se girara y la mirara.<p>

—¿Soy hermosa? –preguntó. El joven escudriñó su rostro. Lo único que se alcanzaba a ver de el eran sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos sin brillo. Su boca estaba cubierta con la máscara.

—Sí, creo que usted es muy hermosa, señorita.

Las heridas de su rostro habían cicatrizado años atrás. Cuando despertó de nuevo como un _yokai_, buscó al que en su vida fue su esposo. Nunca supo si despertó segundos después de haber muerto o meses. Encontró a su marido recostado en la cama, comiendo como un cerdo y mirando televisión. Tomó unas tijeras de costura que había en el velador junto a la cama. Desfiguró el rostro de su esposo justo como él lo había hecho con ella. Él gritaba y suplicaba que se detuviera. Luego de que la labor con su rostro estuvo lista, lo asesinó.

Aunque ya había cumplido con su venganza, ella quería más. Quería ver a cada hombre sufrir y gritar cuando ella les estuviera cortando el rostro. Quería sentir la sangre de los que alguna vez la encontraron hermosa bajando por sus muñecas. Quería ver su expresión de terror cuando levantaba la tijera con la que asesinó a su esposo y comenzaba a cortarlos, lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Y ahora? —la mujer retiró su máscara dejando al descubierto la horrible cicatriz que se extendía de oreja a oreja con una horripilante sonrisa.

La expresión del joven cambia completamente. Antes era curiosa, ahora, en cambio, era de terror puro.

Mei levantó sus tijeras y tomó del hombro al joven para que no pudiera escapar. Abrió las enormes tijeras todo lo que pudo y las alzó.

Le había cortado la cabeza.

La sangre no tardó en aparecer, manchando la calle. El blanco inmaculado del que era la camisa que portaba su víctima ahora estaba de un rojo carmesí. El cuerpo cayó inerte, con la cabeza sin soltarse del todo. Mei se retiró del lugar, pronto empezaría a llegar gente, alarmada por los gritos que el hombre había emitido antes de morir. Dejó el cuerpo abandonado en el frío de la noche. Pronto el calor lo abandonaría, se convertiría en comida para gusanos y lo olvidarían.

Mei tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro cortado. Nunca se cansaría de hacer eso.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero decir que un <em>yokai_ es un espíritu vengativo, lo iba a poner en la narración pero no me quedaba bien en ninguna parte jhdlks_


End file.
